A conventional telecommunication device for the deaf/teletype (TDD/TTY) enables people who are hearing-impaired or deaf to communicate with other parties via standard telephone lines. For example, one way in which a deaf party may communicate with another party is if both parties use a TDD/TTY. In this case, a calling party may type using a standard keyboard included with the TDD/TTY and the called party reads the message on a display associated with his/her TDD/TTY. The called party may similarly type a message using his/her TDD/TTY and the calling party may read the message using his/her display.
A second way in which a hearing-impaired/deaf person may communicate via standard telephone lines is referred to as relay. In this case, a hearing party wishing to communicate with a hearing-impaired party calls a designated telephone number associated with a relay service provider, typically an 800 number or a 711 number. The hearing party may then be connected to a communication assistant (CA) (also referred to as a relay operator). The CA may then ask the hearing party for the telephone number of the hearing-impaired party with whom he/she would like to communicate. The CA may then dial the telephone number of the hearing-impaired party, who may be using a TDD/TTY, and establish a connection with the hearing-impaired party. The CA may then type messages corresponding to messages voiced by the hearing party for display on the hearing-impaired party's TDD/TTY. The CA also sends voice messages corresponding to text typed by the hearing-impaired party.
One problem with the relay method described above is that the hearing party must first dial a designated phone number associated with a relay service provider, such as an 800 number or 711 number, prior to establishing a connection to the hearing-impaired party. In many cases, the hearing party will not know the telephone number associated with the relay service provider. Alternatively, the hearing party may not bother to make the call to the hearing-impaired party due to its somewhat cumbersome approach in actually establishing a connection with the desired party. The end result is that telerelay services (TRS) are often not utilized or are under utilized by hearing parties to initiate communications to hearing-impaired parties.